Daphne Diaz
Daphne Gabriella Diaz is a main character and often minor antagonist in Stuck in the Middle. She is portrayed by Ariana Greenblatt. Personality Daphne is the youngest out of the seven Diaz children. She is strong-willed and very independent, meaning she wants to do everything herself. For instance, she does her own hair, picks her own clothes and makes her own rules. Technically she is the boss (or the queen) of the family. She is funny, sarcastic, and she gets into a lot of mischief. She is incredibly bossy and could be on the annoying side at times. She also can rap as shown in "Stuck with Mom's New Friend", also in "Stuck in Lockdown", she blames everything on Harley. Daphne is good at blackmailing people or usually getting them to do what she wants and most of the time, she does get what she she wants. She could also easily get away with it because she is the youngest in the family. Appearances 'Season 1' #Stuck in the Middle #Stuck in the Sweet Seat #Stuck with a Guy on the Couch #Stuck at the Movies #Stuck in the Block Party #Stuck in the Slushinator #Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift #Stuck with Mom's New Friend #Stuck with a Winner #Stuck with No Rules #Stuck in the Harley Car #Stuck in Lockdown #Stuck in the Quinceañera #Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives 'Season 2' #Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie #Stuck in a Commercial #Stuck in a Slushy War #Stuck in the Garage Sale #Stuck in the Diaz Easter #Stuck without Devices #Stuck with a Boy Genius #Stuck with a Bad Influence #Stuck in a Good Deed #Stuck Dancing with My Dad #Stuck in a Gold Medal Performance #Stuck in a New Room #Stuck with a Dangerous House #Stuck in a Merry Scary #Stuck in the Babysitting Nightmare #Stuck in the Diaz Awards Appearances: 30/37 Trivia * She likes playing with the twins, Lewie Diaz and Beast Diaz. * Her favorite doll is named "Deafnee." and she carries it with her everywhere. * She was the only one that remembered Harley's 13th birthday. * She likes donuts and cake. * She hates snozzleberries. * Anytime Harley asks her to keep a secret, she asks for $20.00. * She likes zombies, as seen in Stuck at the Movies. * She loves dancing and is a good dancer. * In the scenes that feature her room, she's usually in her playhouse. * She sleeps on a dog bed in her playhouse. * She orginally had a trundle bed but she gave it up saying she doesn't do trundle beds. * She made friends with a cat under the fence but it turned out to be a skunk. * She usually gets forgotten or left out because she is the youngest. * She likes to boss people around. * She is very good at getting her way and getting whatever she wants. Gallery Category:Child Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Members of the Diaz Family Category:3 Youngest Category:Girls